Without the Net
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Dante has internet trouble just like everyone else…a pure Morwen fic…can’t you tell by reading the summary grin bored. One Shot.


A/N this is a sorta challenge from and for Busta. This should give you a laugh before your exam (hugs) good luck

Summary: Dante has internet trouble just like everyone else…a pure Morwen fic…can't you tell by reading the summary (grin)

Disclaimer: im not owning up to this one. Hehe

(shakes head) illness and randomness do not mix…that is my excuse and I'll stick with it

* * *

_Not again. No. not again. This is impossible. It can't be doing this again…_he pleaded in his mind. 

'**Waiting to redial**' appeared on the screen; Dante groaned. It was times like this he hated having a computer, especially one that refused to stay connected online for more than a minute at a time. he drew Ebony and contemplated shooting it to smithereens but thought the repair bill would cost too much.

He became alert as it connected again, "Finally," he muttered under his breath.

"You've got mail," the speakers announced.

Intrigued Dante clicked on the new message and groaned seeing who it was from;

'To: Lets Rock

From: Power Freak

Subject: your net connection...

'_Dante, _

_It would be nice if that machine of yours liked you enough so we could actually talk properly instead of resorting to emailing each other…'_

Dante didn't have time to finish reading when a new window opened:

'Might controls everything says: Took your time.'

'**Might controls everything is inviting you to start sharing webcam. Accept. Decline**.'

Dante groaned and clicked accept and replied.

'Lets Rock says: don't start Verge, I'm not in the mood.'

'Might controls everything says: not what you said last night (smirk)'

Dante stared at the screen in shock, was this really his brother talking? Did Vergil even know how to joke like that? It couldn't be…could it? he shrugged it off and rolled his eyes and started replying.

"No," he growled as the little light signalling that he could be disconnected at any moment flashed. He waited patiently until it had gone and entered his reply.

'Lets Rock says: (rolls eyes) you've been talking to me too much.'

Dante leaned back on his chair a moment…then leaned back too far and fell to the floor behind. He growled and unruffled himself trying to retain his dignity…not that anyone had seen that…shit…his webcam was still on.

'Might controls everything says: ROFLMAO what would I do for entertainment if I didn't have you?'

'Lets Rock says: funny.'

Dante glared and froze seeing the screen:

'**The following message could not be delivered to all recipients: Funny.**'

It had disconnected again, Dante drew Rebellion and started poking at the machine.

'**An error has occurred, please restart this computer,**' announced itself.

So much for poking it with a sword, he sighed as he clicked restart…the screen froze. He refrained from blasting at the plug point and just switched it off and on again…one problem…it refused to switch on. "Come on." He pressed the button hard.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Come on," finally the machine roared to life again, "Finally."

_Five minutes later…_

He was back online.

'You've got mail' he sighed.

'To: Lets Rock

From: Power Freak

Subject: Where are you?

_Dante, you little brat._

_Where the hell have you gone now? _

_Listen I've gotta go…I should get back to work. Mundus is threatening to take my net privileges again…Phantom is just loving that idea._

_Stupid excuse for a spider…might go and challenge it…an excuse to get rid of a leg or two._

_I'm bored here; thought you said you were going to come and visit…I really have to go_

_Later_

_Verge.'_

Dante rolled his eyes and sighed as he started forming a reply.

'To: Power Freak

From: Lets Rock

Subject: Re: Where are you?

_Hey Verge,_

_I got back as soon as could but you were gone. Ouch, poor you. you only spend what? 12 hours online a day at most…its not that much to ask is it? some people… (sigh)_

_Go and let off some steam…that might help…I think I might do the same…_

_Yeah, I keep meaning to come but I can't seem to get tickets, the travel agents haven't heard of Mallet apparently…it doesn't exist…strange. I'll keep trying though._

_Perhaps we can finish off that sparring match we started on Temen-ni-gru…_

_Gotta go_

_Some blonde chick just crashing through the shop_

_Later bro_

_Dante'_

Said blonde babe stared at him with interest and spoke, "You are the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda?"

Dante gave a small nod and ducked out of the way as a blast of energy was aimed at the computer.

"That is from your brother. He told me to tell you he is fed up of you getting disconnected in the middle of conversations," she smirked, "he has told me to give you this ticket so you can get to Mallet Island where you can talk properly for once…and he said he would try to sort your computer out."

Dante started at the smoking pile, "Sorry, nothing to sort out babe. You kinda took care of that."

She smirked slightly, "Are you coming then? The flight leaves in two hours."

"Shit," Dante muttered and grabbed his coat, guns, sword, oblivious to the fact he would get held up in customs with such weapons and took his bike to the airport.

* * *

(sigh) 

that wasted a few moments of my time.

waste a few moments of yours…review


End file.
